kamigami_no_asobi_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaguya Asuka
Kaguya Asuka is the Japanese Goddess of Fire and one of the heroines of Kamigami no Asobi. Appearance In her "Goddess form," Kaguya wears a white kimono and has a pair of horns sticking out from her ribbons. The ribbons also gain gold flower patterns on them. Personality In the manga, Kaguya isn't very sociable to new people, rarely conversing with anyone aside from close friends such as Ame Kumari. When she does speak with someone, she is straightforward and sometimes confrontational. Her troubles also cause her to resent anyone who is able to deal with heavy burdens with hardly any evident suffering. Due to these certain problems, she has created a bit of a Tsundere personality. In the anime, Kaguya is a straightforward, unabashed, and strong leader. Kaguya is impulsive and irascible, even though she puts on a show of being tough she is actually rather fragile and can be shown to have a tender side. While she doesn't hesitate to blame others when misfortune occurs, she is humble enough to admit responsibility herself if she makes mistakes. Kaguya has a self-confident nature, with a sense of responsibility. On several occasions, she can be seen trying to console her friends. Despite her outwardly harsh personality, Kaguya cares deeply for her friends. Relationships Tsukito Tsukito and Kaguya didn't have much of a relationship in the beginning due to Tsukito's lack of emotion and analytical nature. In the anime, this began to change in episode 6 when Loki bound them together with lover's rings. Tsukito then made it his mission to become a couple with her, not seeing the point of such actions. Through their interactions, however, Kaguya begins to teach him about enjoying life and the little things that were done for fun. While Tsukito says that he doesn't exactly understand what she was saying, he says that, somehow, things felt different with his friends there. After this, he is often shown to at least crack a smile at Kaguya, possibly beginning to develop feelings for her himself. This is further confirmed in episode 10, when they were debating on who should play the Prince, he volunteered as well when he learned that the Prince would marry Kaguya in the end, saying that it was an appealing role. He also had a tendency to notice whether or not she was present, and would sometimes call it to the attention of others if she was absent. In the game and anime both, after some time, though Tsukito still remains impassive and emotionless, he is often shown to at least open up a bit more to care for his friends and family. Ame Kaguya seems to have a close relationship with her, treating her as a little sister, and is often seen beside her wherever they are. Powers and Abilities Her powers are centered on the manipulation of flames that erupt from her body and can be used in close or ranged combat. In her Goddess form, Kaguya's clothes change into a dress called Elohim Gibor, which resembles a goddess's robes from Japanese folklore, with a revealing neckline, a translucent sash, and black ribbons tied around a pair of horns. Her weapon comes in the form of a large red halberd but can be dismantled into Megiddo, a cannon powered by Kaguya's own flames. Megiddo fires powerful energy beams that can overwhelm even the defenses of other Goddesses. Kaguya also has a powerful regeneration ability. Basically, it is an ability that protects the user from certain death as long as the user has enough "mana." It also reverses all physical damage done on the person as if it never happened, but it only covers the recipient's body. The nature of Kaguya's powers makes her prone to losing control over the urge of defeating another God and has caused widespread damage during the two times it was unleashed. For this reason, Kaguya sees her Goddess powers as a last resort that she only chooses to use during a desperate situation. Quotes * (To Zeus) "No, there is no choice……....from now on, if the worst case happens. '——I will kill Tsukito'." * (To herself) “Let's begin, the Earth’s and the Cosmos’ long-distance relationship.” Trivia * Kaguya is weak towards the horror genre. * Her birthday is August 3rd, which means her Zodiac sign is Leo, and Leo is generally associated with the element of fire.